


Lost Boy

by HunterMay18, Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all he wanted to do, to end his life. He thought it would have been easy, taking the pills and fall into unconsciousness. But, he didn't expect someone to walk into the room at the time when his body dropped to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: suicide attempt

 

 

Tears were falling freely down Luke’s face, he didn’t even dare to try to wipe them away, he just let them pool on the floor in between his legs. He’s never really been this upset, but today was just one of the many days that would lead to his breaking point. 

He just wanted someone to be there for him, someone to notice when he’s feeling down or when someone decides to beat him. His parents never cared for him, only cared about his older sister who was some actress or whatever; he never paid attention.

Everyone who was ever his friend only used him to get to his sister, and he was sick of it. He hated it, he hated how no one wanted to be his friend, so he stopped trying. He stopped trying to become friends with people, but it didn’t help with the bullying situation.

Luke looks around himself and he’s in the bathroom at a gas station that no one ever goes to. He had bought pills, he didn’t know what he got, but he got the whole bottle and he went into the bathroom and didn’t even bother to lock the door. He opened the bottle and poured a handful of the pills into his palm. He looked at them until he realized he wouldn’t be able to swallow them, he got to the sink and put a few into his mouth at a time, drinking the water to the sink. After he lost count, he looked to the mirror, his vision blurring and his knees buckled to the floor before he blacked out.

Ashton smiled at the man at the register before making his way to the back. He hadn't stopped to use the restroom in a while, and he really had to go. Not bothering to knock first, he opened the door. He just barely made it over in time to catch the man falling to the floor.

"Shit," he cursed, realising the man wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon. He quickly dialled 911 and told them about the boy. He just hoped he got there on time.

He heard whispers around him, he didn’t understand what the were talking about. His whole body was numb, he couldn’t see anything, but he could feel someone pressing something all over him. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t force them open, then he faded again.

The man was rushed to the hospital and Ashton followed the ambulance in his car. He didn't have to use the restroom quite as bad as he did earlier.

He waited in the waiting room, lying and saying he was the man's fiancé even though Ashton didn't know his name.

Luke groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting his eyes as the brightness hurt. “What? What happened?”

"You overdosed on pain medication in the bathroom of a gas station," the doctor replied, smiling at the young patient. "If it wasn't for your fiancé, you would be dead."

“Well that was the point,” Luke muttered and then his eyes narrowed, “Fiancé?

The doctor nodded. "I'll go get him."

Ashton was led to the room where the man was staying. After the doctor left, closing the door, he spoke, "They wouldn't let me stay unless I told them we were engaged. Sorry," he said.

Luke eyed him up and down, whistling quietly, “Am I in heaven, because some day I would really want to be engaged to you.”

Ashton chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you alright, now at least?"

Luke shrugged, “I honestly wish I wasn’t here.”

"But why? You have so much to live for," Ashton said, walking to the edge of his bed.

“Because, no one likes me. I get constantly bullied, all my friends were fake, they only were my friends to get to my sister because she’s some hot shot celebrity that I couldn’t care less about. My family isn’t even here, do you honestly think if I had them in my life, that I wouldn’t do this? They don’t care, they never care.”

Ashton frowned. "I care. I'm Ashton," he said, holding out his hand and smiling.

Luke just stared at it and didn’t move.

Ashton shrugged and took his hand back. "Let's make a deal. You give me thirty days to prove your life is worth living."

“I don’t know why you’re going to try, nothing can change the way I feel about my life.”

Ashton held out his hand again. "Give me a chance..."

“Fine.” Luke placed his hand into Ashton’s and shook it.

Ashton smiled, "Good. So what's your name?"

“Luke,” He muttered and pulled his hand away.

Ashton smiled, "You have a beautiful name, and it matches your beautiful face."

Luke blushes, “I would say something about you, but I sort of already did.”

Ashton chuckled, "So after you're released, wanna catch a movie?"

Luke’s eyes widened, “What?”

"You heard me," Ashton said, smirking. "As a date, ya know."

“But, why me?”

"You're very attractive," Ashton answered.

“I’m not,” Luke muttered, hoping Ashton couldn’t hear.

"Yes you are," Ashton whispered, face close to Luke's. "I've known you under twenty-four hours, and I can already tell you how wonderful of a person you are."

“I’ve been knocked out for a majority of the time, that’s impossible.”

Ashton shrugged, "I just know."

“For all you know I could be some mastermind murderer or something plotting my way to kill you right this second.”

Ashton rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

“Looks can be deceiving you know.” Ashton sighed, shaking his head.

“So, umm, when do I get out of here, ohh my lovely fiancé?” Luke spoke as the nurse came in to check his vitals and medicine levels.

"In a few days. They're keeping you in here for suicide watch. To make sure you won't commit again sometime soon," Ashton replied.

Luke chuckled, “Sure, okay.”


	2. Part Two

 

 

A few days later, when Luke was released, Ashton took him straight to the movie theatre. "Pick whatever movie you want, and whatever snack you want. I'm paying for it."

“I don’t like movies, pick whatever.”

Ashton sighed and bought them tickets to see The Fault In Our Stars. After buying popcorn, they walked into their theatre and sat down near the back.

“Why this movie, this is the stupidest movie ever.”

"C'mon. I heard this was really good," Ashton insisted.

“This is a stupid chick flick, why this movie? Why not The Giver or Guardians of the Galaxy or Ninja Turtles? I hate movies, but really this one?”

Ashton sighed, running a hand through his hair. "C'mon," he said, slightly irritated as they walked back into the lobby.

Luke felt bad, but he didn’t want to sit in a movie that he would hate even more. “Sorry.” he muttered as they stopped in the lobby.

"It's alright," Ashton responded, giving Luke a small smile as he went to buy tickets for another movie. "Next time, just tell me what movie you wanna see, alright?" he said calmly.

“Well I did tell you I hated movies, and you decided to pick the worst of them all, what were you trying to do my oh so lovely fiancé of mine?” Ashton sighed and wrapped his arm around Luke's waist as they walked into The Guardians of the Galaxy theatre.

Luke settled into the seat and l looked down at his lap as the previews for upcoming movies were showing.

"Want some popcorn?" Ashton asked, offering the bag to Luke.

“Umm, I can’t, I’m allergic to what they put on it.”

Ashton nodded, sighing as he put the bag back onto his lap. So far, this night wasn't going anywhere where he thought it'd go.

The movie started to play and Luke looked up to the screen, he thought that he should at least pay attention to the movie so Ashton doesn’t get more upset.

By the time the movie ended, Ashton had only eaten about half the popcorn. He threw away the rest before deciding to walk to the park with Luke.

"It's such a pretty night out." Luke looked around and nodded. He looked up and saw the stars twinkling in the sky and he smiled.

"There's the Big Dipper," Ashton said, pointing to a constellation of stars. "And there's the Little Dipper. And Orion’s belt."

Luke never noticed the way the stars would line up in the sky. He lived in a part of town where he couldn’t really see them, only during blackouts. “Look, a shooting star.” Luke pointed as he saw one go across the night sky.

"Make a wish," Ashton whispered, closing his eyes.

Luke closed his eyes and wished that someone could save him, someone like Ashton.

Ashton made a wish that he could get through to Luke; to help him.

He grabbed Luke's hand and laced their fingers together, "The moon's so pretty tonight," he whispered, "But it's nothing compared to you."

Luke turned towards Ashton blushing, “Stop being so corny.”

Ashton grinned. "My mom fed me a lot of corn as I grew up," he joked, "But seriously, you're the most beautiful man I've had the pleasure of meeting."

Luke didn’t answer him, he just stayed quiet. He never had anyone tell him that, he simply doesn’t know how to answer.

"There's an ice cream parlour down the street that's open late. Would you like some, sweets?" Ashton asked.

“Do they have anything other than ice cream like sorbet or sherbert, I happen to be slightly lactose intolerant,” Luke spoke, he seemed like everything Ashton suggested, it can’t have it.

Ashton nodded, giving Luke's hand a gentle squeeze as they started walking. "They serve some of the best sherbet I've ever had."

“Alright, well then let’s go." Ashton smiled and held open the door when they arrived. He got a simple come with vanilla ice cream and let Luke order whatever he wanted.

Luke ordered two scoops of the rainbow sherbert with almonds, not letting go of Ashton’s hand

Ashton had to go of Luke's hand to pay for their treats, but held it again afterwards. They got their ice cream and walked to the park, staring up at all the stars.

“I just wished my parents cared enough to realize that I haven’t been home in almost a week.”

"Tell me about yourself," Ashton said, toeing at the dirt.

“There’s nothing to say, nothing exciting and nothing important.”

"Well then, tell me things you think are even the little bit important," Ashton said.

"There really isn't."

Ashton sighed, looking up at the sky. "Then tell me the basics. Birthday, age, etc."

"I'm eighteen, you'll have to figure out my birthday yourself. My parents are and my sister is a phony. So, yeah that's it."

Ashton quirked an eyebrow at Luke. "I'm gonna break through that shell of yours. Anyways. I'm Ashton and I'm twenty. My birthday is June seven."

Luke rolled his eyes at Ashton and continued to eat his sherbert, paying close attention to the almonds.

Ashton sighed and finished his ice cream shortly after. When they both finished, they held hands as they walked quietly.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Ashton asked gently, rubbing circles into Luke's palm.

Luke stayed quiet and just stared at Ashton drawing circles in his palm.

Ashton gave Luke a small smile and dared a kiss to his temple. "Where do you live, beautiful?"

"Do I have to go home?" Luke looked up at him wide eyed.

Ashton looked into his blue eyes, seeing fear swirling in them. "Would you like to stay at mine? I have a guest bedroom."

"If you don't mind," he mumbled shyly.

Ashton smiled and nodded. "Of course. C'mon," he said, kissing Luke's temple again.

Luke sighed before getting up and following Ashton.

When they got to Ashton's house, he gave Luke a tour before giving him clothes to change into and a spare toothbrush to use. "Sleep well," he said, kissing Luke's forehead.

Luke quickly changed, opting out of wearing a shirt, and then brushing his teeth. He laid down in bed and that’s when the tears came flooding back.


	3. Part Three

The following morning, Ashton made a meal of bacon and eggs along with a side of hash browns and toast. After taking out the milk and orange juice, he went to wake Luke up.

"Lukey," he cooed, gently shaking the younger boy awake. "I made breakfast."

Luke smacked his hand away, “Don’t call me that.”

Ashton chuckled and backed away. "I'll keep calling you that until you get up...Lukey."

“I’m awake, just don’t call me that again.”

"Ok ok. C'mon, grumpy," Ashton said before walking back into the dining room.

Luke groaned and rolled off the bed and followed Ashton quietly.

Ashton smiled at Luke and handed him a plate to serve himself. After making himself a plate, he set it down and grabbed the cups. "Would you like orange juice or milk?"

“Well orange juice since I can’t have milk, remember?”

"Right. I knew that," Ashton said, chuckling a bit as he poured a glass of orange juice for them both.

Luke rolled his eyes and didn’t comment and stayed quiet.

They ate their breakfast quietly, the only sounds were of them eating and the birds chirping outside.

Ashton took Luke outside to his garden after they cleaned up. He picked up a daffodil and a holly, “For you. A daffodil means forgiveness and a holly means hope." Luke just stared at it and then looked up to Ashton with an unamused face.

Ashton shrugged and tucked the flowers behind Luke's ears. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, putting his forehead on Luke's. "I wish you'd see that."

“I’m not beautiful, don’t even try to get me to believe you.”

Ashton smiled and shook his head. "You're more beautiful than all the stars at night. More beautiful than every flower on Earth. You shine of sadness, but I sense a spark of hope."

Luke crinkled his nose as a slight blush came to his cheeks, “Stop being so cheesy.”

Ashton smiled, "But I know you like it. I can see the blush, you're just not used to hearing them."

Luke narrowed his eyes, “No I don’t like it, why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone.” He turns around and starts to head back inside.

Ashton sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked back to Luke. "Listen, Luke, I'm sorry. Just. I'm trying, alright."

When Luke didn't reply, he grabbed Luke's wrist, turning him around and kissing him sweetly.

Luke pushed him off, “No, no, no...” Luke wiped away the tears and ran inside the house locking himself inside the guest bedroom. He couldn’t start to have feelings for Ashton he just couldn’t.

Ashton sighed, "At least I didn't get slapped."

He walked inside and watched TV, leaving Luke alone for the afternoon.

Luke sighed and wiped away the rest of the tears. He knew that Ashton was trying to help and he himself was just being really difficult. He’s just afraid that he’s able to get to him so quickly and he just wished it wasn’t all this easy.

He finally grabbed his phone and he had a voicemail from his mother, so he decided to listen to it. “LUKE ROBERT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, IF YOU ARE NOT HOME IN THE NEXT COUPLE HOURS YOU’RE OUT OF THE HOUSE FOR GOOD-“ He threw his phone against the wall and a loud sob escaped his mouth, well now he has no where to live, this is just great. And to top it all off, he was having a panic attack.

Ashton heard a loud crash from the guest room, causing him to run to it. When the knob wouldn't budge, he grabbed a key from a drawer in the kitchen and opened it. When he saw Luke crying on the bed, he rushed over and took him into his arms. "Shh, it's ok," he said, rubbing his back.

Luke was crying so hard, he was having trouble breathing, he started to gasp loudly trying to catch his breath. Even Ashton rubbing his back wasn’t helping, “Please, make it stop. I can’t, no, no,” He whispered in between each hiccup and gasp. He wanted it to stop, he just wanted everything to be different, he didn’t want it to end like this though.

"Shh, Luke it's ok. Can you take deep breaths for me? C'mon. Take ten deep breaths. I'll even count with you," Ashton said, rubbing Luke's back and wondering if the deep breaths would work or if he'd have to get a paper bag.

Luke took a few deep breaths, but it still wasn’t working, “No, no, it’s not working,” he forced out as his chest started to really hurt.

"Alright, hang on," Ashton said before rushing to grab a paper bag. "Breath into this." He put the open end over Luke's mouth, kissing his temple.

Luke grabbed the bag and started to breath into it, after a few more times he started to breathe normally. He fell back on to the pillows at the head of the bed as he continued to breathe into the bag.

Ashton stared down at him in concern, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You alright?" he asked gently.

“No,” he spoke into the bag as he still breathed into it.

Ashton nodded, kissing his forehead. "Can you tell me what happened?"

“My mum called me sometime last night when I was asleep, told me that if I didn’t come home in the next couple hours that I’m out the house...and well now I have no where to live. It’s funny because it took her almost a week to realize I haven’t been home.”

Ashton frowned, sighing. "You can move in with me," he said.

“If you don’t mind.”

Ashton nodded, smiling. "Of course."

Luke stopped breathing into the bag and looked at Ashton, “Sorry about earlier,” he mumbled quietly.

"It's alright," Ashton said, smiling at him. "Are you hungry? I'm about to make dinner."

“What are you cooking?”

"Ok, you know, food," Ashton replied, smirking as he walked into the kitchen.

Luke shook his head but followed him anyways.

Ashton hummed quietly as he cooked a simple dinner of chocolate chip pancakes.

“Just substitute the milk for water, I don’t think you want to be around me if I get dairy in my system.”

"How about I make mac&cheese with skim milk?" Ashton asked, glad he hasn't started cooking anything yet.

“Have you ever tried mac and cheese with skim milk, it’s disgusting. Just, put water in the pancake batter, it will be fine.”

Ashton shrugged and did what Luke asked. When he finished, he set a plate in front of Luke. "Would you like butter? Syrup?"

“Just butter will be fine.”

"Alright," Ashton said, grabbing the butter and utensils for Luke. He grabbed some syrup for himself before sitting down to eat.

Luke spread some of the butter onto his pancakes and cut into the before taking a bite, chewing slowly.

After dinner, Ashton cleaned everything before smiling at Luke. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

“No.” Ashton shook his head, sighing, and walking outside to tend to his flower garden.

Luke went back into the guest room and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over him and falling asleep soon after.

The rest of the day, Ashton spent it gardening and cleaning.


	4. Part Four.

 

 

The following day, Ashton brought Luke back out to the garden. "C'mon. Dance with me," he whispered, holding Luke close.

“I don’t dance,” Luke spoke as he pulled Ashton’s arms off of him, then wrapped his arms around himself.

"What do you like?" Ashton asked curiously.

“What do you mean?” Luke asked curiously.

"What do you like to do?" Ashton asked, smiling. "Something you enjoy."

Luke shrugs, walking away from Ashton and he looks around the garden. He leans over and smells the flowers, “Do you have paint and paintbrushes and something I can paint on?”

Ashton shook his head. "No. But I can pick something up."

“Can we go now?”

Ashton nodded, giving him a small smile as he walked back inside. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet before offering his hand to Luke. "Coming?" Luke nodded grabbing Ashton’s hand and pulling him to his car. Ashton chuckled and let Luke lead him along.

They went to the local craft store and Ashton let Luke pick out whatever he wanted.

Luke went to the paints and his eyes went wide with all the varieties. He picked out five different shades of green, purples, pinks-well let’s just say a lot of paint, but he made sure they were the cheaper brand. Then he walked to where the brushes were and he grabbed the pack that had 10 different brushes, all different sizes. And then he grabbed a few canvases, just four in different sizes. He finally turned around and look at Ashton, smiling brightly.

Ashton smiled back and pushed the cart towards the check-out. After paying for everything, he carried the bags out to the car.

"Wanna stop somewhere for dinner?"

“Can we get something to bring home, I want to paint before it gets dark.”

"Alright," Ashton replied, pulling into a Burger King. "What do you want?"

“Just the chicken sandwich, and fries would be good,” Luke asked as he looked out the car window.”

Ashton smiled and drove up to the order box and ordered their meals. He drove up and paid for their meals before waiting a bit for their food.

"You can eat in your room if you'd like," he said, grabbing the painting stuff and bringing them up to Luke's room.

Luke nodded but walked outside instead, he placed his food on the table outside before setting up his stuff on the small patio. The sun was just starting to set and he knew that the view was perfect.

Ashton smiled at Luke, who was painting and eating outside. He sat just outside the door and ate quietly, watching Luke fondly.

Luke ate quickly first and he started with the ground, adding the grass, mixing each shade together. He looks up to the sky and gets the mental image and starts to paint what he sees. It didn’t take him that long for him to be completely finished. He looked to the corner of his eye and saw Ashton watching him and had view of the painting. He wanted to add something, so he turned the painting away from Ashton and started to add what he wanted. He touched it up a little bit, adding perspective to each part and shadows. He even added some strokes to add textures. He set down the brushes and turned it back over to show Ashton. It was the scene of the backyard, but something was added. In the middle of the painting was Ashton and Luke, more specifically, Ashton hugging a smiling Luke. “So...?”

Ashton beamed and walked over to it. "You're amazing, Luke. You have amazing talent," he said, kissing Luke sweetly. "I love it."

Luke smiled and set the painting aside before pulling away from Ashton and went to the middle of the backyard. He dropped to the floor and stared up the sky and sighed.

Ashton smiled and laid down next to Luke. He grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Be my boyfriend?" Ashton whispered, facing Luke.

Luke turned to Ashton with wide eyes, “What?”

"You heard me. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I like you. You're so beautiful and you seem like the sweetest person ever once you get past your defensive wall," Ashton said before adding with a wink, "Plus, I'm already your finacé."

Luke laughed at the end, he sat up and looked down at his lap. “I don’t want to be your boyfriend, yet. You promised me something, once you prove yourself, keep that promise, maybe we can be fiancé’s for real in time.” With that Luke got up off the ground and picked up his mess leaving Ashton alone.

Ashton sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was surprised to find it was dark out. He must've fallen asleep.

He sat up with a groan, his back really hurt. Walking inside, he noticed it was dark inside. Luke just have went to bed. He then noticed it was just after two in the morning.

He fell onto his bed with a sigh, snoring instantly.


	5. Part Five.

 

 

Luke opened his eyes just in time to see the sunset of the morning. He yawned loudly before deciding that he needed to shower, he took a nice long shower and he didn’t realize how long he was in there, but he did start to belt out song lyrics at the top of his lungs.

Ashton woke up to hear the shower running. He smiled when he heard Luke singing in the shower.

He yawned before making his way into the kitchen to make bagels.

Luke shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as an idea came into his mind. He got out of the bathroom and went straight for the kitchen, “I sort of need clothes.”

Ashton looked up and he almost dropped his bagel. "Oh, um. Alright," he said, blushing hotly as he walked to his room for clothes for Luke to wear.

Luke smiled slightly because he knew the effect that he was having on Ashton. He followed quickly behind him, smirking evilly.

Ashton took a shaky breath and found some clothes for Luke to wear. He turned around and jumped when he saw Luke behind. "Um, here ya g-go," he said, handing the clothes to Luke.

“Sorry,” He muttered and he thought about dropping his towel to tease Ashton but he thought of something else, “You know, just think, if you prove yourself, you can see what’s underneath this towel,” he whispered before walking into the guest room to quickly get changed.

Ashton whimpered and instantly, his mind filled with images of naked Luke. Grumbling, he walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Luke snickered as he heard the shower go on. He went into the kitchen to find the bagel Ashton made for him and he went into the living room to turn onto the tv. He started to flip through the channels until he reached a news channel with his sister crying, “Please Luke, come home.” Luke just looked at the television and scoffed because she’s only doing this to get the publicity. He goes over to the bathroom and knocks on the door, “Ash, you got a phone I could use?”

"Yeah. It's on my bedside table," Ashton answered, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

Luke walked into Ashton's room and found his phone and dialed his home.

"Hello?" Luke heard his mum pick up and answer.

"Mum, I know you don't care about me so cut the shit and stop with all the media broadcasts with Amy in the spotlight."

Luke's mum laughed, "You little shit, you're doing this for the attention. You never cared for this family, you were only in it because of your sister."

"Fucking hell Mum, do you hear yourself? Yes, I never really cared about Amy's fame because she took you guys away from me. When she became big you pushed me off to the side and I'm sick of it! And you want to know the main reason why I haven't come home?"

"You probably got knocked up or something, right?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "No, much worse. I tried to kill myself, I tried to get away from you. I don't care, but I'm never coming back because you already kicked me out. But, I'm coming for my stuff next week so I don't want to see you there or I will release so much on you that so help me I won't end up in jail."

"How dare you speak to your mother with that tone?!"

"Really? Fuck you, have a nice life!" Luke hung up the phone and started to cry again. He sat on Ashton's bed and started to rock back and forth.

Ashton stepped out of the shower and he heard Luke crying. Not caring that he was still wet and naked, he rushed into Luke's room and held him close, rubbing his back.

Luke cried a bit more and he appreciated what Ashton was doing to help him. He finally opened his eyes and was met with a very wet and very naked Ashton. His eyes trailed down and they widened before he adverted his eyes away.

Ashton realised he was still naked and blushed hotly. "Shit. I'm sorry," he cursed, covering his crotch with a blanket.

Luke sniffled, “It’s okay.”

Ashton smiled and kissed Luke's cheek. Covering his crotch, he shuffled to the bathroom to grab a towel to wrap around his waist.

Luke couldn’t take that mental image out of his mind, all that he could think of was the feeling of having that in him. He groaned and only laid on the bed with his back to the door.

Ashton walked back in and cleared his throat. "I, um. I hate to sound rude, but you're in my room and I'd like to get changed, so..." he rambled.

“I’m not looking, and your bed is comfy, so I’m not moving.”

Ashton chuckled and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a pair of boxers before dropping his towel. He quickly changed into a pair of sweats and random band tee before laying next to Luke. "Sorry about earlier. I just heard you crying and wasn't really thinking."

“It’s fine, you did no harm,” Luke turned around, “But, you have a nice body.” He winked at Ashton.

Ashton blushed, but smirked. "I could say the same thing. With what I did see of your body anyways. It's a shame I didn't get to see everything." He winked back

“Well, you have to earn it,” Luke spoke as he moved closed and nuzzled his head into Ashton’s chest.

Ashton smiled and wrapped an arm around Luke's waist. He rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "Let's just cuddle," he suggested.

Luke nodded, “So, the reason I was crying was because I turned on the tv and the channel I flipped to showed my sister faking a cry telling me to come home. I called my mom and she accused me of doing this for the attention and all that.”

Ashton kissed the top of his head again. "I know you aren't. I can't imagine a single soul doing any of this on purpose."

“She then said I probably got knocked up or something, so then i sort of screamed at her. “

Ashton chuckled and rubbed his back. "In my opinion, you did the right thing in standing up for yourself."

Luke sniffled, “She didn’t even care that I tried to kill myself, she didn’t even care, I’m her only son and she didn’t care.”

Ashton held Luke close. "She doesn't matter, alright? You live here, with me, and she doesn't matter, your family doesn't matter. Alright?" Luke nodded slowly, sighing contently.

Ashton smiled into Luke's hair. He tipped Luke's back and kissed him, moving his lips slowly against Luke's.

Luke sighed, but kissed Ashton back slowly, following his movements.

Ashton gently cupped the back of Luke's head. He licked into his mouth, lightly scratching the back of his head.

Luke had never been kissed like this before, he didn’t know what he was doing and he was getting scared. He broke the kiss and rolled over away from Ashton.

Ashton frowned, sighing. "Did I...did I do something wrong?"

“No,” He spoke quietly, it was quiet enough to sound like a mumble.

Ashton pouted before getting up. He kissed Luke's cheek before leaving to make breakfast.

Luke sighed and he pulled the covers over him and snuggled his head into the pillow, breathing in Ashton’s scent.

Ashton felt lazy, so he only took out the box of PopTarts.

"Breakfast is done!" Luke heard Ashton call for breakfast, but he didn’t move, he was too warm and comfy.

When Luke didn't come down, Ashton pursed his lips and walked up to his bedroom.

"Lukey?" he cooed, "PopTarts are ready."

Luke didn’t answer, he just cuddled more into the pillow, pulled the covers more over himself and sighed.

Ashton walked over and tickled Luke.

“You can’t do that all you want, but there’s only one place that I’m ticklish and I’m not telling you.”

Ashton smirked and moved a hand to Luke's feet. "Is it here?"

“Nope.”

Ashton lightly tickled Luke's neck before stopping. He cupped Luke's face and kissed all over his face.

“You having fun?” Luke asked as Ashton was kissing him all over.

Ashton smiled and gave Luke an Eskimo kiss. "You're beautiful." Luke’s nose crinkled and he turned his head to let out a loud sneeze.

Ashton laughed and pulled back. "You alright there?"

“Yeah, sorry.”

Ashton just shook his head. "It's alright, baby. I'll be downstairs eating my PopTart if you'd like to join." He hummed a quiet tune as he walked to the kitchen.

Luke wasn’t really hungry, so he just cuddled back under the covers and fell asleep.

Ashton ate his PopTarts before cleaning the kitchen. When Luke still didn't come down, he walked to his bedroom, smiling when he found Luke fast asleep.

He crawled in behind him and pulled Luke into his chest, spooning him.

Luke opened his eyes when he felt the warmth from Ashton and smiled a bit before he fell back to sleep.

Ashton rubbed circles on Luke's hand, peppering kisses wherever he could reach. He soon fell asleep with the younger boy in his arms.

Luke eyes opened and he looked at the curtains and saw that the it was still light out, he wondered what time it was. He smiled and pulled Ashton’s arm up and turned around only to bring his hands down and start to tickle him.

Ashton woke instantly, laughing as he squirmed, still half-asleep.

Luke smiled as he continued on tickling Ashton. Ashton then started snorting the more Luke tickled him, causing him to blush hotly. Luke started to laugh loudly and then he stopped and laid himself on top of Ashton.

Ashton smiled and held Luke close. "Your laugh is adorable."

“No it’s not,” Luke mumbled.

Ashton smiled and rubbed Luke's back. "Can I have a kiss?"

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Luke said as he scrambled off of Ashton and ran out the room.

Ashton grinned and chased after Luke. He finally caught him in the garden. He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and spun him in a circle, laughing.

Luke laughed loudly as Ashton caught him, “So, you caught me, now what?”

Ashton set Luke on his feet before gently cupping his cheeks. He leaned forward and sweetly kissed Luke. Luke instantly started to kiss him back.

Ashton's hands went to Luke's hips as he pulled him closer. He moved his lips slowly against Luke's, gently biting his bottom lip and asking for entrance. Luke went along with what Ashton was doing and opened his mouth slightly to let him slip in his tongue. Ashton rubbed comforting circles into Luke's hips as he licked into Luke's mouth.

Luke moved his tongue along with Ashton, he really loved the feeling of his tongue against Ashton’s.

Ashton pulled back after a while, setting his forehead on Luke's. He gently cupped Luke's face again. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, running a finger along his cheekbone.

Luke, as always, stayed quiet.

Ashton kept smiling nonetheless and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, letting the hang above Luke's bum. He kissed Luke's nose. "You're so beautiful. You put the moon to shame."

“Would you quit it with all the cheesy lines?”

"Why? Don't you like them?" Ashton asked, putting his forehead on Luke's.

“No, I don’t like them, they are weird.”

Ashton shrugged, "Fair enough. No more cheesy lines."

“Good.” Ashton rolled his eyes. He kissed Luke once more before taking his hand and walking inside.

Luke let Ashton pull him inside, “Can we have lunch?”

Ashton smiled and nodded. "Yup." Luke hopped on the counter and swung his legs a bit.

Ashton smiled and bustled about the kitchen to make simple ham sandwiches. Luke watched Ashton and then he pulled his knees to his chest and set his chin on top of them.

When Ashton finished, he set a sandwich by Luke and kissed his forehead. He leaned against the counter next to him and ate, scrolling through his Twitter.

“Thank you,” Luke said as he took a bite out of the sandwich chewing it slowly.

"Mhmm," Ashton hummed, not looking up.

After they finished up, Ashton let Luke do whatever he wanted why he cleaned the house.

Luke went into the backyard after he grabbed some paint supplies and started to just paint whatever he felt like. He didn’t realize what he did until he was done. It was a self portrait of himself, but it was all distorted, showing his true feelings of what he is inside.

After the house was cleaned, Ashton noticed Luke was outside. He walked out there and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist from behind and hooked his chin over Luke's shoulder. "Hey."

Luke stiffened up, but relaxed a bit after, “Hi.”

Ashton looked at Luke's painting. "Is this you, baby?"

“Yeah, I don’t know what I did, but that came out of it.”

Ashton nodded, kissing Luke's shoulder. "You're an amazing artist."

Luke shrugged, “I’m not that great.”

"You really are. Most people couldn't paint like this," Ashton insisted.

Like always, Luke stayed quiet, “Now, I’m going to paint something else, you can watch if you’d like.”

Ashton smiled and pulled back, sitting on a rock nearby.

Luke turned the canvas away from Ashton and he started to paint. “It’s a surprise, so don’t get offended.” Luke cleaned off the brushes and started to paint something different. He would look over at Ashton every so often and smiled before looking back at the canvas.

Ashton would smile back at Luke every so often. After a while of just sitting there, he got bored. He made funny faces at Luke every so often, or playing with the flowers nearby.

After a little bit more, maybe like twenty minutes, he was finished. He did the finishing touches and he stepped back to see what he needed to add, but nothing was needed, it was perfect. It was a portrait of Ashton making one of the funny faces while he was sitting on the rock. Luke turns it around, “Well, what do you think?”

Ashton chuckled at who was, but smiled. "It's great, baby." Luke smiled and set the painting down and walked over to Ashton and plopped onto his lap.

Ashton chuckled and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. He rocked them both gently, humming a quiet tune.

Luke laid his head onto Ashton’s shoulder, “So, how’s proving yourself coming along?”

"I don't know, you tell me," Ashton replied, kissing the top of Luke's head.

Luke shrugged and just wrapped his arms around Ashton.


	6. Part Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning sexual content and mentions of rape and self harm.**

 

A week passed and nothing more really happened. Ashton still had a little over three weeks to prove himself, and he's convinced he's making steady improvement with Luke. However small, it encourages Ashton.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?" Ashton asked, wrapping his arms around Luke as Luke watched TV.

“Burgers, pleaseeee,” He spoke, not taking his eyes off of the tv.

Ashton smiled and kissed Luke's cheek before moving to cook some burgers.

Luke’s stomach started to growl as the smell came into the living room. He turns off the tv and walks into the kitchen, “Smells good.”

Ashton smiled as he flipped another burger. "Thank you. I used to work at Burger King. I made burgers."

"Ohh cool," Luke spoke as he hopped up on the counter.

Ashton smiled and finished cooking the burgers. He then got out all the ingredients and dish wear. "Dinner's done."

Luke smiled brightly, “Feed me?”

Ashton smirked and stood in between Luke's spread legs. "I have a much more fun idea that also because with an 'f', but feed will have to suffice." He tapped Luke's nose before making him a burger.

“I know what you’re playing out and no, you’re not aloud to do that, yet.”

Ashton chuckled before cutting Luke's burger into pieces. He walked back over in between his legs and held up the first piece. "Open up," he cooed. Luke opened his mouth, waiting for Ashton to place it on his tongue.

Ashton smiled and stuck the piece of hamburger in his mouth, kissing him when Luke had closed his mouth.

Luke pulled away, “At least wait until I’m done chewing.”

Ashton scrunched his nose. "Nah. I like kissing you."

“You’re weird.” Ashton chuckled and fed Luke another piece when he was finished.

“Thank you.” Ashton smiled and kissed Luke's forehead. After Luke's burger was gone, Ashton finished his own burger and sat on the counter next to Luke and ate it.

“So, I’m out of the canvases and I wanted to paint you something for your birthday.”

"You never did tell me when your birthday was," Ashton said, taking another bite of his burger.

“You’re right, but you have to guess.”

"At least give me a hint," Ashton said, finishing his burger and hopping off the counter to clean up.

“It’s in July.”

"Mmm, first or second half?" Ashton asked.

“It’s around the middle of the month.”

"Mmm...July...16," Ashton guessed, stepping in between Luke's legs and putting his hands on Luke's hips.

“How’d you know?”

"Magic," Ashton whispered, kissing Luke. "Wanna go to the craft store now or later?" he mumbled against Luke's lips.

Luke hummed, “Now sounds good.”

"Alright," Ashton said. After giving Luke another kiss, he backed up to let Luke hop off the counter.

“Carry me?” Luke pouted at Ashton.

Ashton chuckled and picked Luke up and carried him to the doorway. He put Luke's shoes on Luke before putting on his own. He then carried Luke out to the car and buckled him up.

Luke was smiling proudly, “Thank you.” Ashton chuckled and got in on his own side.

They soon arrived at the craft store and Ashton held Luke's hand as they walked to the painting section. Luke grabbed what he needed, plus a few more paint bottles and pulled Ashton to the register to pay.

Ashton chuckled and paid for everything before surprising Luke and driving to the beach. "It's so nice today. Let's take a walk."

“Okay.” Ashton smiled as they both stepped out. They held hands as they walked quietly down the beach. Ashton stopped at one point, turning and facing Luke.

"You know, I've known you for a little over a week, but you've made my life a whole lot better. You're amazing, Luke, and I can only hope you'll let me in. I wanna prove to you life's worth it, with me. I wanna see you when you're old and wrinkly, next to me. You're so, /so/ beautiful, and I'd wish you'd see that," Ashton whispered, gently cupping Luke's cheek.

“But, I’m not.” Luke moved Ashton’s hands from his face and started to scratch at his wrists that were covered in bracelets.

Ashton gently grabbed Luke's wrists. "Baby, stop. Please."

“No,” Luke whispered as he pulled his hands away and ran off.

Ashton ran a hand through his hair. "Luke!" he called. Luke just kept running, he didn’t know why though, he didn’t want to talk to Ashton.

Ashton was torn between leaving him be and chasing after him. He bit on his knuckle before chasing after him.

Luke didn’t even know where he was, he had turned into a street that had some trees in the back, he kept running and he stopped to climb up the tree. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stayed completely still.

Ashton ran in the direction he saw Luke run. He stopped by a tree, cursing and running a hand through his hair. He tugged at his hair as he walked away. "Baby, please," he said thickly, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry. Please come back." He kept mumbling that as he slowly walked back.

Luke watched Ashton as he turned around, “You told me you wouldn’t leave me,” He said loud enough for Ashton to hear.

Ashton turned around quickly, seeing Luke sitting in a tree. He rushed over. "I won't, baby. I just couldn't find you. Please come down."

Luke shook his head, “I can’t come down.”

"Can't or won't?" Ashton asked, looking at Luke, pleading. Luke shrugged looking down at Ashton wide eyed.

Ashton reached out a hand towards Luke. "C'mon baby. Let's go home. You can paint."

“I don’t know how to get down.”

"I'll help you," Ashton said gently.

“How?”

Ashton sighed and picked Luke up and out of the tree. "That way."

Luke clinged onto Ashton like a koala bear, he just didn’t want to let go.

Ashton held the younger boy close. "Shh, I've got ya."

He carried Luke all the way to the car and set him down gently. Luke pulled his legs to his chest and put his forehead to his knees.

Ashton brushed the hair off of Luke's forehead and kissed it. He buckled like up before getting in on his side.

The ride home was quiet, not even the radio was on. When the got home, Ashton sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Luke turned to Ashton and looked at him in wonder of why he was apologizing, but he turned back to staring at his lap and stayed quiet.

Ashton sighed, still not getting out of the car. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I just...I've been so focused on trying to make a relationship with you that I kinda...forgot about how I met you and shit. I'm trying, I really am, I just feel like you can't trust me. Granted, we haven't known each other for very long, I just..." He sighed again. "Nevermind." He stepped out of the car and walked into the house with his head hanging low.

Luke watched him curiously as he unbuckled himself and followed Ashton inside. He found him in his room and Luke just carefully sat in his lap, setting his head under Ashton's chin and sighing.

Ashton wrapped his arms tight around, as if he could shield Luke from his own mind. "You mean so much to me," he whispered into Luke's hair. Luke didn't answer, he moved his head and placed a soft kiss onto Ashton's lips and then set his head back onto his chest.

Ashton smiled into Luke's hair. He gently rubbed Luke's side, humming a quiet tune.

"Lay down, please?" Luke asked as he scrambled off Ashton's lap. Ashton eyed him curiously as he laid down on his back on the bed.

Luke got on to the bed and laid right on top of him, setting his own legs between Ashton's. His head fit perfectly under his chin and he whispered, "Comfy."

Ashton chuckled and wrapped his arms around Luke. "You're warm," he observed, holding the younger male close.

Luke smiled slightly before mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Ashton asked, rubbing Luke's back.

"About everything, I haven't been treating you like I should, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright, baby. I'm overreacting," Ashton whispered, kissing the top of Luke's head.

"No you're not, I'm the one who is acting like a brat," Luke moves his head to look at Ashton,"You're only trying to help me, but I always find a way to knock you down when I know you're getting to me; I'm sorry."

Ashton gently cupped Luke's cheek, leaning down for a sweet kiss. "Try not to push me away anymore?" he asked in a whisper.

"No promises," Luke replied with a wink.

Ashton rolled his eyes, kissing Luke again. It started getting more heated, causing Ashton to flip them over and lay between Luke's spread legs.

He pulled back and stared into Luke's blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm getting a bit carried away." Luke was breathing a bit heavy and just pulled Ashton shirt down to kiss him deeply again. This time he pushed his tongue inside of Ashton's mouth.

Ashton moaned against Luke's mouth. He ground down against Luke, hands going to Luke's hips.

Luke moaned loudly as he felt his dick harden as Ashton was grinding against him. He broke the kiss and stared at Ashton, "Come on big boy," Luke leaned up and whispered the rest into his ear, "Make me cum in my pants, just like you've been wanting to."

Ashton moaned and sucked a bruise into the crook of Luke's neck. He reached his hands and slipped them into Luke's jeans, gripping his bum as he ground against Luke again.

"Fuck," Luke whispered, which then turned into a moan. His back arched as he knew he was getting closer to his release, "Come on, make me cum."

Ashton sucked another bruise into Luke's neck before pressing a dry finger against Luke's entrance.

"C'mon baby, cum for me," he whispered hotly into Luke's ear. Luke's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his back arched and he shouted Ashton's name as he soiled his boxers with his own cum.

Ashton moaned at Luke shouting his name. He came into his own boxers, holding close to Luke. Luke then turned his head away from Ashton as he tried to catch his breath.

Ashton pulled back and kissed Luke's cheek before sitting back.

Luke smiled as he felt Ashton's lips kiss his cheek, "I want to teach you how to paint."

"Really?" Ashton asked, standing up to take of his jeans and cum filled boxers.

Ashton smirked at Luke's stare. "See something you like?"

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Ashton chuckled and grabbed a towel. He wiped off before walking to the bed. "May I?" he asked, fingers hovering the button of Luke's jeans.

“You may.”

Ashton smiled and undid Luke's jeans. He pulled them and his boxers off. "Oh baby," he said quietly, fingers hovering over the scars on Luke's thighs.

“I’m sorry,” Luke whispered as his eyes started to water.

"Shh, baby," Ashton cooed, holding Luke close. "It's alright baby."

Luke cried a bit into Ashton’s chest as he repeated, ‘I’m sorry’, over and over again.

Ashton gently rubbed Luke's back. "Shh, baby, it's alright."

Luke moved from Ashton’s embrace, “I would love to cry into your arms all night, but I’m sort of still naked."

Ashton chuckled and wiped off Luke before getting up. "Wanna take a shower together?"

“Sure, just no funny business.” Ashton only smirked in response as he walked to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt before starting the shower.

Luke pulled off his shirt and walked to the bathroom, he noticed Ashton was already in it, so he just stared at he toned body before eying him up and down.

Ashton smirked and helped Luke in. He backed Luke against the wall and gently cupped Luke's face, kissing him deeply.

Luke kissed him back for bit, “No funny business, remember?”

"Mmm..." Ashton said, pulling Luke closer. "Would you like to rethink that?"

Luke whimpered and swallowed thickly before nodding, “If you try something I will get out and lock myself in my room.”

"I know you want it," Ashton whispered, nibbling lightly on Luke's earlobe.

“No, stop.” Luke whispered, the memories all flooding back, he blinked away some tears before he pushed Ashton away and ran into his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it before he slid to the floor. He pulled off his bracelets and started to scratch violently at his wrists.

Ashton took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He turned off the water and walked to the bedroom. "Baby? You alright?" he asked gently.

Somehow with him scratching the scars and the scabbed cuts, he started to bleed slightly. He heard Ashton outside his door, but he stayed quiet, save for him sniffling quietly.

Ashton fell to his knees. "Baby, please, let me in," he begged.

“I told you no funny business, and you didn’t listen,” He mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Ashton to hear him.

"I'm sorry," Ashton said, tears filling his eyes. "Baby, I was just playing around."

“I want you to promise me to not do that again unless I initiate it, like before,” Luke spoke back and he looked down at his wrists and sighed. He then looked at his thighs and wondered when did he scratch at them?

"I promise," Ashton said, sighing. "I promise."

Luke got up slowly, and unlocked the door. He opened it, “I sort of opened up some of them,” he whispered as he looked down at his wrists and thighs.

Ashton stood up and gently cupped Luke's face, kissing him. He led him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet before cleaning up the cuts and bandaging them.

“I’m sorry.”

"Don't be," Ashton said, kissing Luke sweetly. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Luke looked at his wrists and thighs, “One day I’ll tell you why that I happened, but today is not the day.”

"That's alright. Take your time, baby," Ashton whispered, wiping away Luke's tears gently with his thumb.

“Can we get changed and cuddle instead?”

"Of course," Ashton replied before picking Luke up and carrying him to his bedroom. "Do you wanna just share a bedroom? Or do you like having your own?"

“Share, please.” Ashton smiled and gave Luke some clothes before dressing.

Luke slipped on the clothes slowly and then he slipped underneath the covers to where half of his head was showing.

"You're cute," Ashton chuckled, slipping under the covers when Luke was finished. He pulled the younger boy into his chest, rubbing his arm and back lightly.

Luke hummed in response, “Warmth.” Ashton smiled and kissed the top of his head as he held Luke close. Luke sighed and snuggled in closer to Ashton, and intertwining their legs together.

Ashton smiled and sighed contently. "I like you...like a lot."

Luke just hummed, he didn’t speak as he finally closed his eyes and his breathing evened out.

Ashton smiled as Luke fell asleep. He took the time to admire how young Luke looked when he was sleeping. His eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones beautifully and his lips twitched as he dreamt.

“No, no, stop.” Luke mumbled in his sleep, it wasn’t a dream, but a really bad memory. “Please, stop, get off of me.”

Ashton's eyebrows furrowed as Luke started squirming in his arms. "Luke? Honey, wake up."

“No, stop, don’t touch me, get off of me.”

Ashton gently shook Luke. "Luke! Wake up, baby!"

Luke was shaken awake and he instantly clinged onto Ashton, “Please make it go away.”

Ashton ran a hand through Luke's hair. "I'm here, don't worry baby. Nobody will hurt you. You're alright," he said, holding Luke close.

Luke’s face was smushed into Ashton’s chest as he cried. He kept repeating something that was too quiet for anyone to hear.

Ashton kept shushing and consoling him. When Luke's sobs subsided, Ashton kissed the top of his before pulling back. "You alright?" he whispered, "Do you wanna talk about it? Talking helps."

Luke moved away from Ashton and curled himself into a ball, “Where do you want me to start?”

"Wherever you'd like," Ashton said, smiling at Luke.

“So, um, when I was 14, I was walking home from a friends house. I had to walk into an alley to get there quicker,” Luke took in a breath, “There were a group of about 4 people, who were really drunk. The first guy walked me into the wall and he said, ‘I know you want me.’ I had shook my head and he nibbled on my earlobe whispering, ‘I know you want it.’” Luke brought up his shaking hands to his face to wipe off the tears that were falling down his face, “They all took turns on me, they left me, bruised and bloody. I had walked home and my mom had took one look at me and didn’t do anything. I had pleaded with her that I was raped, but she said that I was doing it for attention. She yelled at me to go clean up and to scrub the blood out of the carpet.” He wiped off more tears, “No matter who I told, they never believed me, I even tried to tell a teacher, but they couldn’t do anything because I had washed everything off. He told me to go to a therapist, but my mom wouldn’t pay for one, so I had to just bottle everything in.”

"Oh, baby," Ashton cooed, gently cupping Luke's face. "I'm so sorry..."

“That’s why what happened in the bathroom, everything I pushed into the back of my mind, came flooding back.”

"I'm sorry," Ashton repeated in a whisper. "C'mere, baby."

Luke shook his head, “Can I just be alone for a bit?” He climbed off the bed and left the room and went out to the garden.

Ashton sighed and laid down in his bed, closing his eyes.

Luke sat on the ground with his knees to his chest and he mumbles, “I’m trying, I’m really trying, why can’t I let him in?” Ashton end falling asleep. He woke up to feel his chest being poked. He groaned and grabbed the hand.

"Move over you oaf," Luke groaned at Ashton who was now taking up the whole bed.

Ashton let go of Luke's hand and rolled onto his side with a grunt.

Luke chuckled, "I get to be the big spoon this time."

Ashton sat up and stared at Luke with sleepy eyes. "No," he mumbled, pulling Luke down. He laid down and held Luke close.

Luke pouted, "No fair." Ashton just grunted in response. He kissed the top of Luke's head and fell back asleep. Luke just sighed and just snuggled in closer to Ashton and he fell asleep as well.

 

 


	7. Part Seven.

 

 

The following morning, Ashton woke up on the floor. He groaned and stood up, his back hurting. "Shit," he muttered, stretching out his back before rubbing it and going into the kitchen to make coffee

Luke heard the commotion and just cuddled more into the bed.

Ashton yawned and poured himself a cup of coffee when he finished. He walked into the bedroom and noticed Luke was awake. "Hey baby, can you walk on my back?"

"How did you end up on the floor anyway?" Luke asked as he yawned loudly and got out of bed.

"I don't know. I was pushed," Ashton teased, lightly tapping Luke's nose before laying on the floor on his stomach.

"Well sorry, I don't know what I do in my sleep.” He spoke as he carefully climbed onto Ashton's back.

Ashton groaned playfully and listened to his back crack under Luke's weight. "Ungh. That feels good." Luke wiggles his toes as he got to his shoulder blades and then rocked back and forth and he felt the tension release from his spine.

"Feels really good, baby," Ashton said, closing his eyes. "I'll make you brownies today."

"I don't like brownies," Luke spoke as he got onto his knees and rubbed them against his back.

Ashton hummed, smiling as Luke massaged his back. "Then what do you like?"

"Cookies?" Luke stopped and straddled his back and started to massage lightly with his hands.

"Mmm," Ashton hummed, "Then I'll make cookies. What's your favourite kind?"

"Peanut butter."

"Then I'll make peanut butter cookies," Ashton said, sighing as Luke got off of his back. "Thanks baby. My back feels so much better." He sat up and gave Luke a sweet kiss, smiling against his lips.

Luke kissed him back slowly before pulling back. "Cookie time!" Luke ran out of the room and plopped onto the counter like always.

Ashton chuckled and followed Luke into the kitchen. He made a batch of peanut butter cookies before grabbing the bowl of batter leftovers in his hands. He scooped some onto his finger and tapped Luke's nose. "Got a little something on your face."

Luke pouted, "I wonder how it got there."

Ashton shrugged, "The world is full of mysteries."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ashton said, smirking as he stood between Luke's legs.

“You know, I want to get my lip pierced, right here,” Luke spoke and pointed to the left side of his mouth.

"Mmm. I can take you to a parlour later," Ashton said, licking the cookie dough off of Luke's nose.

Luke crinkled his nose from the sensation, “You could have wiped it off.”

Ashton pouted. "But that's not as fun. Do you wanna get your lip piercing done later today?" he asked, smearing more cookie dough onto Luke's neck and licking it off before leaving a bruise.

“Stop that,” Luke spoke as he moaned quietly, “And yes, I would love that.”

"Stop what?" Ashton asked, smirking a bit as he nosed Luke's neck. "You smell good."

“You did just smear peanut butter cookie batter all over my neck.”

Ashton laughed and pulled back. "Wanna share the leftover cookie dough?"

“As long as you feed it to me.”

Ashton rolled his eyes before smearing some cookie dough onto his own nose. "We're gonna do this the fun way.

Luke rolled his eyes back before leaning forward and licking the batter off his nose and then pressed his lips to Ashton, forcing his tongue inside.

Ashton squeaked before sucking on Luke's tongue. He moved his lips with Luke's, chuckling.

Luke broke the kiss, “You know what would be really hot?”

"If you got naked?" Ashton whispered, chuckling.

Luke shook his head, “Nope, what if you got your tongue pierced and then when it’s healed, you can blow me.”

"Or I could rim you," Ashton said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I like the sound of that,” Luke spoke quietly, “So, you going to do it?”

"I might," Ashton said, kissing Luke quickly.

Luke smiled and the oven beeped signaling that the cookies were finished. “Cookie, cookie, cookies!” Luke spoke excitedly.

Ashton chuckled and pulled away to get the cookies out. "Now just let cool down."

“But, I want a warm cookie,” Luke pouted.

Ashton smiled and grabbed a cookie, handing it to Luke. "Careful, it's hot."

Luke broke the cookie and watched the steam come from it, he motioned for Ashton to open his mouth. Ashton quirked an eyebrow. He opened his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at Luke. Luke placed the cookie onto Ashton’s tongue and then ate his own part of the cookie.

Ashton smiled and ate it quickly. He stood in between Luke's legs again and put his hands on Luke's hips, pulling him closer. "So," he said, giving Luke an Eskimo kiss.

“What?”

"I don't know," Ashton said, rubbing circles into Luke's hips.

“Let’s go get our piercings now.”

"Alrighty," Ashton whispered, kissing Luke and quickly deepening the kiss.

Luke kissed him back. He pulled away, “Alright, let’s get going.” Ashton nodded, pulling back and helping Luke off of the counter.

Luke put on some shoes and walked out to the car, “I wanna drive, can I drive?”

"Of course," Ashton said, toeing on his own shoes before following Luke outside.

Luke smiled widely and got into the drivers seat, “I haven’t been driving in a while, so yeah.”

"It's alright," Ashton said as he sat down and buckled up. Luke started the car and put the car in reverse before he stepped on the gas a bit too much.

"Woah, baby, slow down," Ashton said, eyes wide as he gripped onto the seat.

“Maybe you should drive.”

Ashton nodded before they switched places. "We can go on the back roads later and you can practice driving again. Alright?"

Luke shook his head, “No, I like it when you drive me places.”

Ashton laughed, "Then why did you wanna drive to the tattoo parlour?"

Luke shrugged, “I don’t know, I wanted to try.”

Ashton smiled as he drove to the local tattoo parlour. He pulled into the parking lot. "Ready?" Luke nodded as he got out of the car and waited for Ashton before they waked in.

Ashton got them both appointments and he played with his tongue as they waited.

“Nervous?” Luke asked as he saw Ashton playing with his tongue.

Ashton turned to Luke and nodded, dropping his hand. "A bit, yeah. I'm more nervous for getting the piercing tales rather than actually having it."

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I hold your hand.” Ashton smiled and kissed Luke. They were called to the back and Luke was getting his piercing first.

“Alright, I’m going to mark on your lip and then you can see if that’s where you’d want it,” The piercer spoke as he disinfected the area around his mouth. He took out a pen and marked it. Luke looked to Ashton, “Does that look good?”

Ashton smiled and nodded. "Looks great, babe."

Luke turned back to the piercer and he smiled. Luke watched him open up all of the utensils, “Alright, so I’m going to give you a tiny bar because of the swelling, but once it’s healed, you can put in a hoop if you’d like.” Luke nodded as the piercer grabbed the forceps and put it on his lip. The piercer aligned it the best that he could, “Alright, I want you to take a deep breath,” Luke reached for Ashton’s hand and squeeze it as he breathed in deeply as the needle was poked through.

Ashton scrunched his nose at the needle they used, but held Luke's hand. When it was done, Ashton smiled at Luke. "Looks great."

The piercer grabbed the bar, “Alright, one more deep breath for me,” He pushed the the bar through to take place of the needle. He screwed on the other ball and cleaned him up, “There you go, all done.” He gave him a mirror and Luke smiled as wide as he could without it hurting.

“Ready, Ashton?” Luke asked.

Ashton bit his tongue and nodded even though he was scared shitless. "Yeah," he squeaked out.

“Don’t worry, the tongue doesn’t hurt that much, I’ve had mine done twice.” He stuck out his tongue to show snake bites and a regular tongue piercing.

Ashton nodded and sat down in the chair. "Ok. What do I have to do?"

“Just stick out your tongue and then I’m going to do exactly what I did to your boyfriend.” The piercer waited for Ashton to stick out his tongue.

Ashton grabbed Luke's hand and stuck out his tongue.

He marked it in the middle of his tongue, “How does that look to you?”

Luke looked and nodded, “Perfect.” The piercer then grabbed a brand new pair of forceps, already cleaned, a put it onto his tongue, making sure that it was aligned with the front. You did not want to have a crooked piercing. After he made sure, he got the needle, “Alright, deep breath.”Ashton took a deep breath, jumping slightly when the needle pierced his tongue.

“Don’t worry, everyone jumps.” He spoke as he removed the forceps and grabbed the bar, “Okay, one more deep breath for me.” Ashton took another deep breath and squeezed Luke's hand.

The piercer pushed the the bar through and then grabbed the ball to make it stay in place. “Alright, so the bar that is in right now is much longer than what you would find because it allows for swelling. But, when it heals and isn’t tender to touch, you can change the bar and its much smaller to deal with inside your mouth.”

"Alright," Ashton said, already feeling like he was talking weird. "Thank you." He paid for both of their piercings and got told how to care for them before they left.

"Am I lisping? I feel like I'm lisping," Ashton asked Luke as they sat in the car.

Luke chuckled, “Well you are talking with a swollen tongue.”

"But am I?" Ashton said, chuckling as he kissed Luke's cheek.

“You’re talking perfectly fine.”

"Yay," Ashton cheered playfully before driving home. "What do you want for lunch?"

“Well, you can’t eat solid foods for a bit, so I don’t know”

"Ungh. Wanna go to Steak and Shake and I'll just get a vanilla shake or something," Ashton said.

“You sure?” Ashton nodded, already heading the way towards the restaurant.

Luke placed his hand on Ashton’s knee and squeezed it lightly, “Thank you.”

Ashton smiled, "No problem, baby. Today is all about you."

Luke blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap, “I should have changed the bandages.”

"We can do it when we get home. Alright?" Ashton responded as they pulled into Steak and Shake. Luke nodded as he got out of the car and waited for Ashton, like always.

Ashton chuckled and climbed out of the car. He grabbed Luke's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked in. Ashton held the door open for Luke and smiled at him.

“Why thank you kind sir,” Luke spoke teasingly.

Ashton laughed and walked in behind Luke. They were seated and Ashton slid in next to Luke. "Hey there handsome," he whispered into Luke's ear. "Come here often?"

Luke turned to him not amused, “Really?”

Ashton pulled back, frowning. "What? I'm just messing at around with you.”

Luke then broke out into laughter, “I love messing with you.”

Ashton pouted, mumbling, "Meanie."

Luke kissed his pout, “But, you love me.”

"What?" Ashton asked quietly, flushing bright red.

“What, what?” Ashton was about to respond, but the waiter came over and took their drink order.

"I'll, um. I'll have a water," Ashton mumbled.

“I have the same, please.”

The waiter walked away and Ashton turned to Luke again. "I, um. I never said..." he mumbled, face still bright red.

“Ohh, I didn’t mean it like that, though...like um how friends usually say it to each other.”

Ashton's heart dropped. "Um, yeah. Friends," he mumbled before moving over to the other side of the table.

Luke frowned and then he looked up to Ashton, “I have a very important question to ask you,” he spoke as he reached for Ashton’s hand.

"Hmm?" Ashton hummed, holding Luke's hand gently, smiling when the guy dropped off their orders.

"Ready to order?"

“Ohh, yes, can I just get the chicken tenders with french fries,” Luke answered, not taking his eyes off of Ashton.

"I'll just have a vanilla milkshake, please," Ashton said, smiling at the waiter and turning back to Luke when he had walked off. "You were saying?"

Luke took in a breath, “Would you be my boyfriend?”

Ashton smiled, "But I thought you would t say yes until I proved myself."

Luke shrugged, “Well, you’re making progress.”

Ashton smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Luke. "I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend," he mumbled against Luke's lips before sitting back down. Luke smiled big and squeezed Ashton’s hand tightly.

 

After lunch, the two went home and snuggled on the couch together, watching a movie like wanted to.

“So, when shall I teach you how to paint?” Luke asked as he played with Ashton’s fingers.

Ashton shrugged as he held Luke close. "Whenever you'd like."

“Well, not right now because I’m too comfy and warm.”

Ashton smiled and kissed Luke's temple. "You're so cuddly right now. I love it."

Luke giggled and snuggled into Ashton’s chest, “How’s the tongue?”

"Still a bit sore," Ashton replied, sticking out his tongue and trying to look at the piercing.

“The swelling isn’t that bad as before, but don’t forget you have to use the salt spray and clean it out later.”

Ashton scrunched his nose. "Can you do it for me?" he begged, pouting.

“Yeah, since it will be a bit hard when you can’t see your tongue.” Ashton chuckled and kissed Luke sweetly.

“What are we going to do for dinner? Smoothies?”

"Yeah," Ashton said, putting his head on Luke's shoulder. "But I'm so tired."

“Want me to make them?”

"Sure."

Luke pecked Ashton’s lips before he got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, “What kind of smoothie?”

"Surprise me," Ashton said, laying down on the couch.

Luke smirked because if they were in a relationship longer, than he would have added something extra to the smoothie-if you know what I mean-but, he grabbed the strawberries, bananas and kiwi’s from the fridge and decided to just make a double amount so he wouldn’t have to make two separate ones.

Ashton closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. He fell asleep and took a quick power nap.

Luke quickly finished the smoothies and found two cups to put it in. He went out into the living room and found Ashton sleeping away. He set the smoothies on the table and straddled Ashton’s waist, “Wakey wakey.” Ashton grunted and kept sleeping, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Come on Ashy, wake up,” Luke whined slightly down at him.

"I'm tired," Ashton said, putting his hands on Luke's hips, keeping his eyes shut.

“Why don’t you eat your smoothie and then we can go to bed after? Maybe take a shower together, sleep in just boxers and cuddle.”

"Alright," Ashton said with a sigh, sitting up. Luke was sitting on his lap and he smirked. "Hello there."

Luke giggled, “Hi.”

Ashton kissed Luke before grabbing the smoothies. He handed one to Luke and took a sip of his. "Mmm. This is delicious."

“Be careful that the ball doesn’t get stuck in the straw, want me to get you a spoon?”

"What ball?" Ashton asked, furrowing his eyebrows and putting on hand on Luke's thigh.

“The ball of your piercing...” Luke quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah," Ashton said, laughing. "I'm dumb."

“So, spoon?”

"I'm fine, thank you," Ashton replied, "The only spoon I need is you being my little spoon when we cuddle later." He gave Luke and Eskimo kiss before taking another sip of his smoothie. "Remind me again how I let you convince me into getting a tongue piercing."

Luke shrugged, “Something about how I’d let you blow or rim me, why?”

Ashton smirked and finished his smoothie and set the coffee table. He put his hands on Luke's thighs and rubbed circles into them with his thumb. "You know...I'm not  _that_  tired."

Luke shook his head, “No, you can’t do anything with your tongue, you wouldn’t want to get it infected, same with my lip.”

Ashton pouted and kissed Luke. "I have other body parts," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No.”

"God, Luke. I wasn't talking about my dick," Ashton joked, rolling his eyes, laughing.

“Sure, you weren’t,” Luke scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Then what were you referring to?”

"My, um. Foot. Yeah foot," Ashton said, nodding.

“Ewww, just don’t, foot things creep me the fuck out,” Luke cringed slightly. Ashton laughed and moved Luke off of his lap to take care of their cups.

“But, it’s true though.”

"Mmm," Ashton hummed, deciding to start the dishwasher. He grabbed Luke's hand and they walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

“Remember, nothing until I’m comfortable, okay?” Luke whispered as he pulled his shirt off and then started to unbutton his jeans.

"Alright," Ashton said with a smile as he started stripping himself.

“That’s all I ask,” Luke pulled down his pants and boxers and stepped into the shower and right under the water.

Ashton smiled and turned the water to a comfortable temperature before stepping in himself. He decided to try to be romantic and wash Luke.

Luke knew what Ashton wanted to do, “Don’t go below the waist, got it?”

"What about your legs and feet? I could just avoid your crotch? I could wash your bum?" Ashton said, carefully washing Luke's arms.

Luke nodded, “No bum or crotch, I’ll take care of that.”

"Got it," Ashton said, washing Luke up and avoiding those areas. He handed Luke the rag before grabbing his own to wash up with.

Luke pouted as he washed the area’s he had Ashton avoid, “Why didn’t you let me wash you?”

Ashton shrugged, "Like I said, today's all about you." Luke blushed and turned away from Ashton to lather up some shampoo into his hair.

After they got out of the shower, they slipped on a clean pair of boxers. Ashton put new bandages over Luke's cuts and they went to their now shared bedroom (Ashton's old room) and laid down to cuddle.

“I wanna be the big spoon,” Luke pouted at Ashton.

"But I like holding you," Ashton pouted back.

“Pwease,” Luke murmured through his pout as it deepened.

Ashton kissed Luke's pout. "That won't work on me."

“Then maybe I’ll just go sleep in the guest room then.”

"No," Ashton whined, pouting.

“Then let me be the big spooonnnnnnn,” Luke whined out.

"Why do you wanna be the big spoon so bad? Because you're taller than me?" Ashton asked with a chuckle.

“No, I wanna hold you, is that something impossible to happen?”

"Well, no. But I've never been the little spoon," Ashton said quietly.

“Being the little spoon is an amazing feeling, we can do it and if you don’t like it, then we can do how we normally do.” Ashton nodded and turned onto his side with his back to Luke.

Luke smiled and pulled Ashton to his chest, he kissed the back of his head and nuzzled his nose into his neck.

Ashton closed his eyes and laced his fingers with Luke's, trying to will away the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“You don’t like this, do you?”

"It's fine," Ashton said, a bit too quickly. "You wanted to be the big spoon and I'm just being a baby."

“Well, if I’m being honest I miss the feeling of being smushed into your chest.” Ashton smiled, sighing as he played with Luke's fingers.

“I can’t do this, I like being your small spoon.”

Ashton chuckled as they switched positions. Ashton held Luke close, threading his fingers through Luke's hair. "Hey, we tried."

Luke nodded against Ashton’s chest, “I think I like the idea of you protecting me, so I like it this way better.”

Ashton smiled and kissed the top of Luke's head. "I like protecting you."

Luke smiled against Ashton’s chest, “And I’m grateful for that.”

Ashton smiled and held Luke impossibly closer. "G'night, baby." Luke hummed in response and he slowly fell asleep to the soft beat of Ashton’s heart.

 

 


	8. Part Eight.

 

 

"Ungh," Ashton said as he looked in the mirror a few days later, tongue sticking out. "It's still swollen."

"It's going to take about a week to go down, and it doesn't help that you keep kissing me," Luke spoke as he quirked an eyebrow.

"But I like kissing you," Ashton said, pulling Luke close and kissing him again to prove a point.

"Maybe try not to use your tongue when you do, and maybe suck on some ice."

Ashton pulled back and stuck out his tongue at the mirror again. "I read online that it's going take like, a month to heal. And a year before I can take it out for long periods of time without it closing."

"Just imagine when it doesn't hurt the pleasure you can give me," Luke whispered nibbling on Ashton's ear.

Ashton smirked and grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth. "That is, if I prove myself and you stick around after the month is up," he said quietly, keeping his eyes down and putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

Luke sighed and left the bathroom and went into their now shared bedroom. He sat on the bed and eyed at his now scanned cuts on his wrists.

Ashton quickly brushed his teeth before sighing and sitting on the bed next to Luke. He wrapped his arm around Luke's waist and put his cheek on his shoulder. "You alright, baby?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Ashton smiled and gently cupped Luke's cheek, bringing him in for a slow kiss. Luke kissed him back, avoiding the tongue ring. Ashton smiled against his lips, slowly pushing Luke down and hovering over him.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Nothing you don't want me to," Ashton replied, gently cupping Luke's cheek. "I'm not gonna do anything without your permission."

"Can we just not do anything right now, I don't really feel too good right now."

Ashton nodded, sitting up. "I'll go make breakfast." He kissed Luke's forehead before going into the kitchen to make waffles for them both.

Luke turned his body with his back to the door and closed his eyes, he wasn't lying when he wasn't feeling good. He pressed his hands to his temple as he felt the headache become stronger.

Ashton hummed quietly as he made the waffles. He rinsed off some strawberries and sliced them before setting them in the middle of the waffles. After setting a plate of waffles for Luke, he then got out applesauce for himself to eat because he wasn't all that hungry and he still couldn't eat solid foods for awhile.

He went back up to the bedroom and kissed Luke's temple. "Breakfast is done," he said gently.

Luke groaned, "My head hurts."

"You can have some Advil," Ashton said, rubbing Luke's side. "Or I can put the waffles in the microwave and you can take a nap."

"Nap sounds good."

"Alright," Ashton said. He tucked Luke in and kissed his temple. "Have a nice nap, baby." He turned off the light and closed the door gently.

"Night, I love you," he slurred through his sleep as he closed his eyes.

Ashton put the strawberries away in the fridge before putting the plate of waffles into the microwave. He ate his applesauce as he watched a random show on TV.

Luke groaned as a nauseating feeling came to his stomach. He quickly rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom and fell to his knees emptying out the contents of his stomach.

Ashton heard Luke shuffle about upstairs. He walked up there and saw Luke getting sick in the bathroom. "Oh, baby," he cooed, rubbing Luke's back.

Luke groaned, "I feel horrible."

"Do you wanna go to the doctors?" Ashton asked, kissing the back of Luke's neck.

"Depends on my temperature, then I might have to go the emergency room."

Ashton nodded and grabbed the thermometer. "Open up," he said, sticking the thermometer under Luke's tongue after he opened his mouth. "Now we wait." Luke narrowed in his eyes and watched as the number kept going up.

After a minute, Ashton took the thermometer out and frowned. "101.2," he read. He felt Luke's forehead. "Yeah. You're burning up."

"Can we wait a bit and see if it goes down? I'm cold."

"You don't feel like it," Ashton said, wiping Luke's face. He put the thermometer away before leading Luke back to the bedroom. "Try taking a nap again. If it doesn't go down by the time you wake up, we're going to the doctors."

Luke nodded and snuggled under the covers, "Warmth," he mumbled as he pressed his face into the pillow. Ashton laughed and laid on the bed near Luke's feet.

Luke's eyes closed and he started to snore loudly since he couldn't breathe through his nose. Ashton giggled and went and laid down next to Luke.

Luke woke up a bit later, only to rush back to the bathroom.

Ashton must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Luke rushing from the room. "We're going to the doctors!" he said loudly before he got off of the bed. Luke just groaned as he flushed the toilet and fell back against the wall.

Ashton walked into the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe. He sighed. "I hope you just have a stomach bug and nothing too serious." Luke was about to say something before he started to vomit into the toilet again.

Ashton rubbed Luke's back. "Babe."

Luke placed his cheek against Ashton's leg, "I don't like feeling like this." Luke turns his head a dry heaves before spitting out into the toilet.

Ashton felt bad for the boy. "C'mon baby. I'll get you a bowl to throw up in if you get sick again," he said, kissing Luke's temple before getting up to grab the largest bowl he owned.

Luke groaned and tried to get up, but lost his balance from the onset dizziness in his head. "Woah."

Ashton helped Luke to the car and handed him the bowl. He called the doctors as he drove there and set up an appointment to be in ten minutes.

Luke leaned his head back, "Its so cold," he turned to Ashton, "Why is is so cold?" He whined out as he started to shiver, only to vomit a bit into the bowl.

"I don't know, baby," Ashton cooed, "I'm sorry."

He pulled into the doctors office and helped Luke inside. After checking in, they only had to wait five minutes before they were being called back.

"Ashy, I'm cold."

Ashton wrapped an arm around the younger male and rubbed his arm in an attempt to warm him. "Hopefully the doctor can tell us what's wrong and you can get some medicine to feel better."

Luke was going to say something before he vomited into the bucket.

Ashton rubbed Luke's back just as the doctor came in. "Well. Nothing too major. Just has a bit of a stomach bug. Should be gone soon enough."

Luke vomited into the bowl again before speaking hoarsely, "How did I get this?"

"It's going around right now, so you probably caught from someone you've been in counter with. Judging by how new your lip piercing looks, you probably caught it from someone at the parlour," the doctor replied before turning to Ashton. "I'd be cautious if I were you, you might catch it, too."

Luke groaned and turned his head into Ashton, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, babe," Ashton replied, kissing Luke's forehead.

Luke groaned as he dry heaved into the bowl, nothing coming out, “I’m cold, and hungry.”

Ashton frowned and pushed Luke's hair off of his forehead. "Is there any medicine he could take to make him feel better?"

"Just have him drink a lot of water. It'll pass in about ten days. The first couple days are pretty bad, but he should be feeling better soon enough," the doctor replied.

Luke groaned, “I hate being sick.”

"Who does?" the doctor asked with a chuckle.

Ashton made sure to care for Luke's every little need. He made sure he was eating and drinking plenty of water. He have Luke a lot of crackers because that seemed to be the only thing the poor boy could keep down.

 


	9. Part Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

 

 

Luke's fever broke after about two weeks, leaving them at the end of the month. Ashton was too preoccupied taking care of Luke that he didn't really pay attention to dates. And, surprisingly, Ashton never got sick.

“Ash, we need to talk,” Luke spoke to Ashton, he needed to tell him everything that was on his mind.

"Hmm?" Ashton hummed as he cleaned the kitchen.

“It’s about your promise.”

Ashton froze from where he was cleaning a pot. "Shit. I forgot about that," he mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip as he started cleaning again.

Luke sighed before he started talking, “I just wanted to tell you that you kept up your promise. You showed me that there was more to life than I realized. You gave me the love that I needed and never took it away. You’ve cared for me like no one else has ever done before.” Luke wiped away the tears, “Ashton, you saved me.”

Ashton stopped cleaning and put the pot down. He dried off his hands before walking over to Luke and pulling him into his chest. "I don't care if this is too early to say, but, I love you," he whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Luke's neck.

Luke wrapped his arms around him too, “I don’t care because I’ve loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you when I woke up in the hospital.”

Ashton's eyes filled with tears. He pulled back and gently cupped Luke's face. He leaned forward and sweetly kissed Luke, moving his lips slowly.

Luke moved his arms to wrap around Ashton’s neck as he kissed him back the way he’s been wanting to since the first time they kissed.

Ashton smiled against Luke's lips, putting his hands on Luke's hips.

Luke pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ashton, “Please, make love to me, please.”

"Are you sure?" Ashton asked gently, moving a hand to Luke's lower back.

Luke nodded and leaned into his ear, “I even got myself ready for your cock.” He cups Ashton gently, and squeezes him lightly before he quickly went into their room and stripped himself. He got onto the bed and started to slowly pump himself to full hardness.

Ashton moaned quietly before going into the bedroom. He stripped down himself before slipping in between Luke's legs. He kissed him and licked into his mouth quickly, grinding his hips down.

Luke’s hips bucked up into Ashton’s as he moaned loudly in the back of his throat.

Ashton smirked as he pulled back. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom and some lube. He squirted some lube onto his fingers before bringing two down to Luke's entrance. "I know you said you prepped yourself, but I'm gonna do it again myself," he said with a smirk, thrusting his two fingers in.

“Fuck, please, Ashton,” He moaned out as he ground down on Ashton’s fingers.

Ashton smirked and thrust his finger in and out quickly. "Feel good, baby? Fuck. Can't wait to feel you around my cock."

“Yes, feels so good, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Luke whispered as the feeling was becoming overwhelming.

Ashton slipped in a third finger and bent down and mouthed at Luke's neck. "Sound so pretty for me, baby. Making such pretty noises."

Luke was falling apart underneath Ashton, “I’m gonna cum so, so soon. Please, Ashton, let me cum.”

Ashton quickly pulled his fingers out, kissing away Luke's whine. "Wanna see you cum from my cock," he whispered, lightly nibbling on Luke's earlobe. He sat up and grabbed the condom.

Luke whined at the emptiness and he fisted the sheets to prevent himself from touching himself. “Come on, fuck me.”

Ashton smirked and rolled the condom on. "So needy," he tsked. He lubed up his cock before putting Luke's legs on his shoulders. "Ready?" he asked, lining up.

“Just get in me already before I get myself off,” Luke groaned, well more shouted at him.

Ashton laughed, bending down to kiss Luke as he slowly starting to push in.

Ashton was taking too long, so Luke moved his hips down as hard as he could, “Oh, fuck!”

Ashton moaned loudly as he bottomed out. "Fucking impatient shit," he mumbled, holding Luke close. "Fuck. You feel so good."

“I heard that,” Luke spoke, sticking his tongue out at Ashton, “Now, fucking move, I’ve been so horny with you around me all the time.”

Ashton sat up and held Luke's hips tightly as he slowly starting thrusting. He smirked at Luke and readjusted Luke's legs on his shoulders. "Mmm. I think I may go slow."

“Faster, faster, please, please.” Ashton roughly chewed on his bottom lip before turning and kissing Luke's right ankle. He gripped Luke's hips tighter, more than likely leaving bruises, as he practically bent Luke in half as he started quickly thrusting.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, right there,” Luke was fisting the sheets as the pleasure was becoming unbearable from Ashton assaulting his prostate repeatedly.

Ashton moved Luke's hips to wrap around his waist as he put his hands on either side of Luke's head and pounded into him. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good."

Luke screamed in pleasure as everything he was feeling was overwhelming him so much. “I want you to make me cum twice.”

Ashton moaned as he angled his hips and aimed for Luke's prostate. "I want you to cum from just my cock. C'mon baby. I know you can do it."

Luke moved his hips to meet with each of Ashton’s thrusts, “Fuck, fuck.” Luke moaned very loudly as he came in between them, the biggest orgasm he’s ever felt. He looked down and his dick didn’t even soften, “Don’t you dare even fucking stop.”

Ashton moaned and kissed Luke. "Wasn't even planning on it," he mumbled against Luke's lips.

Luke kissed him back, “Good.”

Ashton pulled back and put his forehead on Luke's. "I love you so fucking much."

“I love you so much, too.” Luke pulled Ashton’s head back down and he sucked onto Ashton’s tongue. Luke rolled his tongue over his tongue piercing and moaned, “One day you’re going to eat me out with a vibrating tongue ring, and my god just thinking about it makes me want it.”

Ashton chuckled and sat up. He chewed roughly on hip bottom lip before sitting back and pulling Luke onto his lap. With Luke sitting on top of him, he quickly thrust up into Luke, rubbing circles into Luke's hip with the hand not holding himself up.

Luke started to swivel his hips before he started to bounce quickly onto Ashton.

Ashton threw his head back and moaned loudly as he thrust up to meet Luke's bounces. "Fuck, I'm getting close," he moaned out, moving his hand to jack Luke off as he thrusts.

Luke moaned loudly as Ashton’s hand was pumping him, “Mhm, feels so good to be filled by you, and only you.”

"Only me," Ashton growled possessively, thrusting up into Luke's prostate for emphasis. "Oh my god, baby. I'm gonna cum."

Luke bounced faster and harder, “Fuck, Ashton.” He spilled in between them for the second time, his dick finally softening.

Ashton moaned and thrust into Luke a couple more times before spilling into the condom. After riding out both of their highs, he gently pulled out of Luke before getting up to throw away the condom.

Luke threw an arm over his face, his breathing started to even out, “Wow.”

Ashton came back and collapsed on the bed next to Luke. "Holy shit," he muttered, running a hand down his face. "That was amazing."

Luke giggled, “It really was, we need to do that again, but not right now my ass hurts.”

Ashton laughed, smiling at Luke. "Why thank you."

“I wasn’t thanking you.”

"No, but I was thanking you," Ashton said, smirking before sighing. "I don't wanna do anything for the rest of the day."

"I have an idea of what I want to do," Luke slowly got out of bed and waddled into his old room to grab his sketch pad and some pencils. He goes back to Ashton, "Now just don't force a pose, stay as you would if you were by yourself."

Ashton jokingly grabbed his dick before chuckling and rolling onto his stomach. "Sleepy," he mumble, putting his hands under his pillow and cuddling further into the pillow, closing his eyes.

Luke pouted, "At least turn over, please!"

Ashton smirked, "You just wanna draw my cock."

Luke chuckled, "Well maybe if you'd turn over I could drape the bed spread over your cock so I could actually draw what I want to."

Ashton scrunched his nose. "But I'm comfortable."

"Fine," Luke replied as he started to sketch Ashton. He started off with his legs, and then he skipped over his bum before he draws his backside, emphasizing on the toned areas.

He draws Ashton's arms disappearing underneath his pillow and then he draws his sexed out hairdo.

Luke drapes the covers over Ashton and made it look more unnatural.

"Well, you going to look at it or not?" Luke asked as he rubbed his finger over certain areas to create the shadow that he needed before turning it around.

Ashton peeked his eyes open and smiled before closing them again. "Looks great, baby."

"You barely looked at it," he pouted and got closer to Ashton.

"I know it's great because you drew it," Ashton replied, sighing. "I just had really great sex with the sexiest man on Earth. I'm kinda tired."

Luke blushed. "I'll show it to you later." He moved the covers and snuggled into Ashton.

Ashton smiled and wrapped an arm around Luke's waist and pulled him closer. "Mmm. But later will be more sex," he mumbled, pouting. "I like having sex with you."

"Not as soon as we wake up, I'll still be sensitive." Ashton grunted and kissed Luke tiredly as he slowly fell asleep with Luke in his arms.

 

 

 


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content

 

 

A week later, Ashton end up fucking Luke on the kitchen floor. Luke had been teasing him all morning and he finally snapped.

"Fucking tease," he moaned, moving his hips quickly as he kept Luke's legs spread.

Luke smirked, "I'm your little tease."

"Only mine," Ashton said, emphasising his words but thrusting straight into Luke's prostate.

"Fuck, right there," he moaned out loudly.

Ashton moaned and thrusted into Luke as fast as he could. He leaned down and sloppily kissed Luke.

"Let me cum, please Ashton, let me cum," Luke begged.

Ashton moaned quietly and sucked a bruise into the crook of Luke's neck. "Cum, baby. Cum for me," he whispered into Luke's ear.

"Fuck," Luke screamed as he came between their chests. He fell back on the kitchen floor waiting for Ashton to finally release.

Ashton moaned as Luke tightened around him. He came with a loud moan of Luke's name, spilling into him. After they rode out both their highs, Ashton put his forehead on Luke's, not pulling out yet. "I forgot a condom," he said quietly, chuckling a bit.

Luke shrugged, "Its not like I can get pregnant."

Ashton chuckled, kissing Luke. "You're so pretty when you cum," he whispered against his lips.

Luke crinkles his nose, "You're weird."

"You haven't seen your cum face," Ashton said, kissing Luke's nose before sitting up to slowly pull out.

"I repeat, you're weird,” he whined from the emptiness as Ashton pulled out.

"But you love me," Ashton said, kissing Luke once more as he got up to grab a rag to clean them off with.

Luke nodded his head, "Can't deny that."

Ashton smiled and wiped off Luke's chest before moving a rag down and cleaning his bum. "Such a messy boy," he teased.

"You caused the mess." Ashton smirked, pride filling himself, but not allowing it to show. After he finished cleaning Luke, they both got dressed before Ashton continued cooking as if nothing had just happened.

"So, whatcha making?" Luke asked as he peered over Ashton as he was cooking.

"Hmm...considering I can start eating solid foods again, I'm making hot dogs and mac&cheese. With water instead of milk," Ashton replied, turning and kissing Luke's cheek.

Luke hummed, "Sounds good."

Ashton smiled and quickly finished making their lunch. He served it to them both before pouring them both a glass of lemonade. "Eat up!" he said cheerily.

Luke chuckled before he started eating, "delicious, like always."

Ashton blushed lightly as he started eating. "You know. I think we should move."

"Why? I love this place."

Ashton shrugged, "Something new...and I got this job a few hours away that pays really good money."

Luke nodded, "Okay, thinking of somewhere closer to the new job? And what is your new job anyways?"

Ashton nodded as he ate. "I don't wanna drive for two hours every day to and from work. And it's a secretary job at a school."

"I wouldn't either and I would see you less. Maybe I should look for something when we move there as well, something to keep me occupied while you're at work."

Ashton smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice. Bring us extra money."

Luke smiled, "Then you don't have to buy me things anymore."

Ashton pouted, "But I love spoiling you."

"I know, and I love that you surprised me with a lot, but sometimes I just want to be able to buy things myself."

"I understand," Ashton replied, kissing the top of Luke's head as he got up to get more food.

****  
  


A month later, and Ashton and Luke had happily moved into their new house. It was a bit bigger than their last house, but they loved it nonetheless.

"And that room will be the kid's," Ashton mumbled into Luke's hair as they walked to their bedroom that night.

Luke turned to face him, "You want to have kids? With me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want kids with the man I love?" Ashton asked Luke, turning on their bedroom light to reveal rose petals on the bed and champagne in a bucket of ice on their bedside table. "Speaking of which, I thought I'd spoil you a bit tonight."

Luke blushed, "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Ashton said simply, leading Luke to the bed. He grabbed the champagne and poured them two glasses. "To us." Luke clinked his glass against Ashton's and drank a sip, grimacing from the taste.

Ashton laughed and set their glasses on the side table after his sip. "So no champagne," he teased, "But we can still cuddle." Ashton laid down and opened his arms for Luke to cuddle into.

Luke nodded and instantly curled himself into his arms.

Ashton smiled and held Luke close. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small black box and held it in his hand, away from Luke's eyes.

Luke nuzzled his head in Ashton's head, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. So much," Ashton said, kissing Luke. He brought the box up so Luke could see it. "Now I'm not the best speech maker ever, and I'm sorry I'm not on one knee right now, but. I love you so much, Luke. Ever since I first saw you falling to the ground in the filthy gas station bathroom, I saw you in my future. Luke, baby, I love you so, /so/ much. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Luke's eyes widened as his eyes filled with tears, he didn't even try to speak, he nodded his head frantically as a sob broke out.

Ashton smiled and grabbed the ring, slipping it onto Luke's left ring finger. He gently wiped away Luke's tears and kissed him. "Now I can call you my fiancé instead of just lying about it to doctors."

Luke chuckled, "I never did tell you how much I was thankful that you found me. So, I'm really thankful that you were the one who found me."

Ashton smiled and kissed Luke again. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too."

 


End file.
